1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of matter used for starting fires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common method of starting a fire employs using a match. The match includes a quantity of a pyrophoric composition that bursts into flame when undergoing frictional contact with an appropriate surface. A match may be thought of as a highly combustible material; that is, a match is very easily set afire. The match is used to start other materials to become afire. Sometimes these other materials are not very combustible. With such not very combustible materials, a material having an intermediate degree of combustibility is often first ignited by the match. Kindling is an example of a material of intermediate combustibility. The material of intermediate combustibility is used to light the material of low combustibility.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to compositions that have intermediate combustibility that are ignited by a match and that serve to ignite a material of lower combustibility. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose compositions that are representative of some of these compositions that have intermediate combustibility: 3,726,652; 4,188,192; 4,272,252; 4,485,584; 4,698,068; and 4,878,922. Although the compositions disclosed in the above-mentioned patents may be useful for igniting and setting afire materials of relatively low combustibility, they all depend upon a match or other pyrophoric source for anthill ignition.
For a number of reasons, matches are often not available. They may be forgotten. They may have become mined by being water soaked. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fire-starting composition were provided which were capable of igniting materials of intermediate combustibility and of low combustibility without the need for a match or other pyrophoric material.
Even when matches are readily available, there are certain conditions in which proper ignition of the match is difficult if not impossible. Such conditions mainly include windy conditions. In windy conditions, a match may be struck and ignited and immediately be extinguished by the wind. The match may be extinguished by the wind before it can be used to ignite another combustible material. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fire-starting composition were provided which were capable of burning in windy conditions.
For a fire to bum, a fuel and an oxidizer must be present in proper proportions. Although a wide variety of fuels may be employed, as disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, there is only one oxidizer that is relied upon for combustion--gaseous oxygen in the air. It is well known that of the three states of matter (solid, liquid, and gas), the gaseous state is the least dense. Thus, the most commonly employed oxidizer is present in relatively small concentrations. Liquid oxygen is a much higher density form of oxygen, but liquid oxygen is present only when cryogenic temperatures are obtained. Solid oxygen is even more difficult to obtain. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fire-starting composition were provided which employed a solid form of oxidant to take advantage of the higher density nature of solid materials.
Gaseous oxygen is odorless, tasteless, and invisible. Because gaseous oxygen cannot be perceived by the human senses, it is very possible to overlook or forget its presence and importance. Forgetting the presence or importance of gaseous oxygen can lead to disastrous results if fuels are inadvertently brought up to an ignition temperature. On the other hand, if an oxidant were used that can be seen, such a perceived oxidant could not easily be overlooked or forgotten. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fire-starting composition were provided which included an easily seen oxidant material.
As mentioned above, matches may be wetted or otherwise rendered incapable of performing their igniting function. Yet, upon looking at a match, it may be difficult or impossible to know whether the match will perform properly or not. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fire-starting composition were provided which provided a visible signal as to its capabilities for supporting ignition.
Solid matches are often used to-ignite solid materials. In order for combustion to take place, a solid material must actually be converted into gaseous form. Converting a solid material to gaseous form is one of the functions of raising a solid material to its ignition temperature. There are combustible liquid materials, however, that are much more readily converted into gaseous form than solids. Such liquid materials have a corresponding lower ignition temperature. In this respect, to facilitate the ignition process, it would be desirable if a fire-starting composition of matter were provided which employed a liquid fuel.
Oxidants have been classified on a scale of oxidizing power and are tabulated in a table of oxidation potentials. Although gaseous oxygen is a powerful oxidant, there are two readily available solid oxidants that have respective greater oxidation potentials than gaseous oxygen. Both dichromates and permanganates are stronger oxidants than gaseous oxygen. Thus, the readily available solid potassium dichromate and the readily available solid potassium permanganate are stronger oxidizing agents than gaseous oxygen. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fire-starting composition were provided which employed a solid oxidant that has greater oxidizing power than gaseous oxygen.
Because a fire-starting composition containing a fuel and oxidant is so readily susceptible to combustion, it would be desirable if a fire-starting composition had its fuel separated from its oxidant until the fire-starting composition is ready for use.
As stated above, a fuel must be brought to an ignition temperature in order for a fire to start. In relatively hot weather, the fuel may be relatively close to its ignition temperature. However, in relatively cold weather, the fuel may be relatively far from its ignition temperature. As a result, starting a fire in cold weather may be a difficult if not impossible task. This is especially troublesome for starting a camp fire where the camp fire may be necessary to prevent harmful exposure to the cold. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fire-starting composition were provided which were readily ignitable in cold weather.
There is a well known phenomenon known as spontaneous combustion. Spontaneous combustion may occur when a unique set of conditions converge which include fuel, oxidant, and ignition temperature. Spontaneous combustion is most often thought of as a dangerous condition that is to be prevented and avoided. However, it would be desirable if the principles underlying spontaneous combustion could be controlled so that a fire-starting composition could undergo spontaneous combustion when desired.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fire-starting compositions, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fire starter composition which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is capable of igniting materials of intermediate combustibility and of low combustibility without the need for a match or other pyrophoric material; (2) is capable of burning in windy conditions; (3) employs a solid form of oxidant to take advantage of the higher density nature of solid materials; (4) includes an easily seen oxidant material; (5) provides a visible signal as to its capabilities for supporting ignition; (6) employs a solid oxidant that has greater oxidizing power than gaseous oxygen; (7) has its fuel separated from its oxidant until the firestarting composition is ready for use; (8) is readily ignitable in cold weather; and (9) can undergo spontaneous combustion when desired. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique spontaneously ignitable fire starter composition of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.